jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tyrannosaurus rex/Film
If this article is gonna be the next FA a couple of changes are needed. kILLS Is the section of KILLS really needed? I can't see the point of such lists. We also don't add which trees the Brachs eat from. MismeretMonk (talk) 13:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) -I've personally never seen the use of them. If we get rid of the one here, there's several others on some of the other dinosaur articles that we should get rid of too, in the name of keeping the Wiki uniform. 20:28, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Size Well there is much discussion as to what to put in the Infobox. First of all: all lengths have to be in meters. Because the the cm -> kilometer system is simple and rational. The inch/feet/yard/mile system is confusing (I think it's just crazy). The UN have sanctioned the meter as the Standard Unit of measurement.MismeretMonk (talk) 09:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Justisaurus: :Here's a site that says the T. rex was 20 ft. tall, and the skeleton in the Visitor's Center was 40 ft. long, and to me, it looked like the female T. rex in the movie was bigger: :http://www.lost-world.com/Lost_World02/Jurassic_Park.Site/Jurassic_Park.html :This site says that the animatronic T. rex in the theme park ride was 50 ft. long, and I believe they based it on the size of the one in the movie: :http://www.universalstudioshollywood.com/attractions/jurassic-park-the-ride/ :And this site isn't from the JP franchise, but talks about Jurassic Park and states the size of some larger Rex specimens at about 50 ft long: :http://www.freethought-forum.com/forum/showthread.php?t=11592&garpg=19 40 feet is 12 meter (DON'T put 12.192 meter), 50 feet is 15 meter.MismeretMonk (talk) 09:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Jhayk' Sulliy: The Winston Effect book reports that the full sized maquette they created (and molded the foam latex skining from) was 20ft (6 meter) tall. *Dinosaur Field Guide says T. rex was 12.5 meter long, and 3.9 meter (argg) high at the hips (page 128). *JPIII trading card 56 it was 12 meters long. *JPIII poster says 11 meter (37 ft) long, 4.5 meter (14.5 feet) tall. Since there is so much variation in what JP media says, I think we can better show the values from the quoted scientific papers: *Height: 4 meter (13 feet) *Length: 12.3 meter (40 feet) *Weight: 6.8 metric tons) Ofcourse there were bigger T. rexes then that but there is always variation. There are humans of 1,5 meter tall and others of 2.3 meter. But 1.8 m would be shown in an article.MismeretMonk (talk) 09:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Rexy is NOT as large as she is stated to be in the articles. I got my measurement by researching the dimensions of a 1992 4-door Ford Explorer (like the one seen in the film) and added 6inches to account for the Plexiglas roof, to get an estimate of 6ft tall. When chasing Ian, we get a perfect line-up of the Tyrannosaurus as she passes the Ford Explorer, which gave me the opportunity to stack the Explorer to measure the height of the T. rex from her hip, which is the standard measuring point due to the hip height never changing should the Tyrannosaurus raise or lover her back. It's not perfect, but as you can see, she falls below the 18ft marker. At most, Rexy is between 16 and 17ft in height and (according the The Winston Effect and other BTS material) the animatronic could stretch to 40ft long. Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 03:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, who meddled with the size before locking this page? I've already proven, she's between 16 and 17 feet. She's undersized in the size dep't. on the info box. Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 07:10, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'' did. Infoboxes, in principle, give dino sizes that are the current scientific consensus. The current consensus is that the T. rex was only 12.5 meters long and 4 meters high. If an animal in JP media has a different size, we do not add that to the infobox. We put it in the section discussing the animal in question. BastionMonk (talk) 09:38, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Tyrannosaurus rex Many times I see the name: Tyrannosaurus Rex or for short '''T-Rex. But this is wrong: It is a law that scientific names should be written in italics. tyrannosaurus is the genus name, while rex is the species name. Genus names must be written with a capulet but the species name don't. So it should be written like this: * Tyrannosaurus rex or for short: * T. rex MismeretMonk 10:39, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Well, mostly done. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 20:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) FA cleanup Right then. Even though this is an FA, it still needs to be improved. Add or cross out points as necessary. *Article has information throughout as "it was this," not "was depicted as." *Rather disorganized info... *"Eyesight Debate" rather irrelevant to the article, and so is all disproved info, which should be moved to a "Inaccuracies" section I've made a start at improving. As always, help is needed! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) It really needs a clean up. Therefore it will stay the FA next month because this month it wasn't worth to be called it.MismeretMonk 10:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Main Picture Hi, I was thinking that perhaps we should use a new picture to use in the infobox. The current one is hardly the clearest nor does it show the animal as a whole. I recommend changing it to a picture that shows T. Rex in full. Perhaps a picture showing the Tyrannosaur family at the end of the Lost World. This is just a suggestion of course. -- Um2k9 - Something Wicked This Way Comes... 16:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) they can see very well so.... and they can smell their food That picture is not a jurassic park picture, is it? Edaphosaurus (talk) 14:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ~~ Hello :) I also think that the main picture should be maybe of the Tyrannosaurus family at the end of the Lost World, I think it's a good suggestion. Another suggestion I have is a good picture of the Tyrannosaurus Rex female in the first Jurassic Park movie. For example of when Tyrannosaurus chases and kills a Gallimimus, or maybe when she fights the Velociraptors in the Visitor Center. This is a suggestion I have, please leave a response of your comments on my suggestions, thank you! :) ~~ User:Avs94 Why is the picture still this one which is not from the film? Edaphosaurus (talk) 11:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) The picture is still wrong! Edaphosaurus (talk) 13:54, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Septic bite Gregory S. Paul, Phil Currie, and Robert Bakker are against the theory that Tyrannosaurus ''had an infectious bite. Add that to the fact that the man who came up with the hypothesis that ''Tyrannosaurus ''had a septic bite wasn't even a professional paleontologist, and the fact that by his logic, every theropod with serrated teeth would have a septic bite, I think it's reasonable to assume that ''Tyrannosaurus ''did not. --Lord of the Allosaurs (talk) 23:01, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Ah, glad you caught that. Yes, any carnivorous animal that doesn't brush its teeth is susceptable to a build-up of bacteria. The idea that this is something unique to ''Tyrannosaurus is innaccurate. 00:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Gennaro's death doesn't support Levine's theory You can't use it. You're saying it didn't eat Doctor Grant out of being hungry, like if it saw Gennaro who was still. Sitting on a toilet seat doesn't make you still, the T-Rex ate Gennaro because despite sitting in one place, he was still moving, he moved his arms quite a bit. So his death supports Grant's theory, when they say don't move, they really mean DON'T MOVE! Why is the name listed Tyrannosaurus rex? I know Crichton uses that name in the books, but none of the other dinosaurs on this wiki use the species name. For the sake of keeping the wiki uniform, I think we should just keep it Tyrannosaurus.Matt375 (talk) 01:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) This is in the wrong section to make this comment, but I do agree. Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 02:02, July 11, 2013 (UTC) 4 T.rex pages too many Are 5 pages about T.Rex really necsessary? it seems relatively pointless to have 5 pages about 1 animal. It's like having pages on a wikia called; Homo Sapiens Category: Homo Sapiens Female Homo Male Homo Infant H.Sapiens (By the way it's improper for Tyrannosaurus to called T.Rex, thats like saying T.Horridus or S.Armatus) Juvenille Human Just looking at it looks wrong, right? and Having a category Called Tyrannosaurus Rex doesn't solve but insted creates problems, I have told that 1 T.Rex page is a big no-no but they never said any proof to help with their argument. There are plenty reasons why 1 is better than 5, less pages about pointless subjects (Don't forget about the other 13 dinosaurs in the trilogy of movies) and more pages about useful topics like the new Mystery Dinosaur in Jurassic Park IV. If the the other 4 pages about T.Rex had seperate names insted of classifying their age and gender, then this would never happen. If for any reason 5 is better than 1, please let me know as a reply. Thank you. There are several pages about specific T. rex's ''because they are different animals. Sure, they are the same species, but they are different characters in the franchise; Rexy is the female adult rex from the first novel and first film, the Juvenile Tyrannosaur is the "Little rex" from the first novel, the Tyrannosaur Buck is the male adult from The Lost World: Jurassic Park, etc. They aren't five pages about the same thing, it's like a page on John Hammond and a page on Alan Grant are both pages about humans, but they are still completely different characters. There are also pages about other specific dinosaurs, such as Ralph, a baby Triceratops, and Claire, a baby Stegosaurus. --John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 14:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It works with Rexy but not the other 2 because Rexy is the name given to that specific Dinosaur, not addressing a name makes a pointless page. Raplh and Clarie are separate species, Triceratops and Stegosaurus. Gender and age don't make pages John and Alan are also separate because they also have separate names that go to separate family's (The Hammond and Grant Families) and the fact that we humans are the dominant species and treat humans as an individual, not a long-line brethren. And they are 5 pages all about Tyrannosaurus, like I addressed above, age and Gender don't make useful pages, names do! And I also suggest changing the name to Tyrannosaurus, it's proper we don't say Triceratops Horridus and Stegosaurus Armatus when addressing those dinosaurs. It is the unfortunate fact that we do not have canon names for these dinosaurus, but they are still incredibly important characters to the films and novels, as much as Rexy or The Big One. We can only work with what the movies/books give us, but to exclude their articles, some of which are invalutably detailed, would be denying invaluable information to the common browser. This would be the equivalent of going to Wookieepedia and deleting the articles of all the unnamed or dubiously titled characters. They would ban the editor that did that in a heart beat! Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 01:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) But none of the dinosaurs are characters because they aren't actors. All the dinosaurs are just CGI and/or Animatronics. As we know humans contain no such thing. Seriously. Does that mean not a single charachter in toy story is actually a charachter? Edaphosaurus (talk) 16:30, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Well with Toy Story it works differently, in that movie, everything's CGI and no animatronics or human actors, so that counts, even the people aren't flesh and bone! Plus it's for young kids and mostly comedy, Jurassic park is adventure, fantasy, and Horror. Plus if anyone really should care about Toy Story, this would be called Jurassic Park and Toy Story Wiki, I know you were just using an example, but at least use something directed by Steven Spielberg. ''"But none of the dinosaurs are characters because they aren't actors. All the dinosaurs are just CGI and/or Animatronics. As we know humans contain no such thing." ''This statement is technically false, Stan Winston Studios is "character arts" special effects firm. In fact, Stan Winston himself has been quoted saying "We don't make monsters, we make characters." Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 20:39, September 3, 2013 (UTC) If you would like one of us to compare to a Spielberg movie, consider ''Jaws. ''In the film, Amity Island is terrorised by a 25-foot ''Carcharodon carcharias, also known as a "Great White Shark". If what your saying is true, then we'd be saying that the film's most important character, Jaws (nicknamed Bruce ''by Spielberg himself) isn't even a character being he isn't human, and he's an animatronic. If you try to tell a fan of ''Jaws, ''or any Spielberg movie for that manner, that the animals and creatures in the films aren't characters, they'd be outraged. The dinosaurs in ''Jurassic Park ''and the shark in ''Jaws ''are some of the most important characters in the film franchises, and they deserve their own pages. (Fun fact: if you look closely on Nedry's moniter when Hammond's lecturing him, you can see Dennis watching Jaws on a miniaturized window) John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 23:16, September 3, 2013 (UTC) A charachter in a film is one who you see and say "Oh yes, that's Rexy/Jaws/Hammond" In the same way when I watch JP2 I say "That's the T.rex Buck/ T.rex baby/ T.rex mother". This also bring up another point. Does the JP3 Spino deserve its own page?Edaphosaurus (talk) 07:33, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well Jaws is a named for mother shark that loves to kill people.(I found out in the 3rd movie that Jaws was a mother) and most of the time it was animatronic when shot with people because no captive Great White ever lasted long enough to make a movie with, and the big risk of someone REALLY getting eaten. And Buck seems inappropriate. As it usually refers to Deer and Lagomorphs(Rabbits, Hares, and Pikas). So this wiki is basically saying that a Tyrannosaurus is comparable to a white-tail, even though the males are smaller than the females? I don't think it sounds right. And I don't think anyone knew for the first which of the adult Tyrannosaurs was captured because they never(At least I never heard them saying which one) said which one it is. And the Spinosaurus doesn't needs another page because it was only in the 3rd film and none of the novels. Plus it doesn't have a name. So it already has it's own page. :If I would have my way, I would delete the ''T. rex articles right away. I never saw the point of them. However, this is a wiki that everyone can edit. Therefore, if there are a enough people to create content for a particular page and are able to maintain it, they can have their way. The T. rex articles have a reasonable body of contributors. BastionMonk (talk) 16:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) FINALLY!!! Someone agrees with me! I am so glad that someone else has realized the waste of 4 extra articles! Thank you BastionMonk! You have no idea what I have been through battling disproving comments nearly 4 to 1! Thank you so much! Gallery The gallery is FAR TOO BIG. It contains a lot of unnescessary pics too. I'll move it here and we'll have to see which pictures we'll use. File:Jurassic_park_tyrannosaurus.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus Rex chases after Ian Malcolm File:DVDPlay_2009-05-06_16-08-05-29.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus Rex‘s first appearance in the storm from Jurassic Park (1993) File:T-RexToysRUs.jpg|An animatronic Tyrannosaurus File:JP-Poster-T-RexStrikes.jpg|A promotional image of the Tyrannosaur Get off my back!.png|A Velociraptor attacks the Tyrannosaurus Female licking at the group.png|The Tyrannosaur attacks the group in the waterfall Female Ren in the tent.png|The Tyrannosaurus breaks into the tent Rex in the tent.jpg|Sarah hides below the Tyrannosaur 457428714-t-rex-dinosaur.jpg images-6.jpeg|Dr. Grant along with Lex Murphy and Tim Murphy sees and watches the Tyrannosaurus killing the Gallimimus images-5.jpeg images-3.jpeg|The Tyrannosaurus kills Gennaro in Jurassic Park. 3-2BCBC032-11F8-4386-8C52-3927CEF36A1F-l.jpg Clay motion rex.jpg Jurassic Park T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus.jpg jurassic_park_movie_image_t_rex__1_1.jpg movie-art-rex-attacks-jurassic-park. Jpg Rexie.PNG|The Tyrannosaurus after killing two Velociraptor''s|link=http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Velociraptor_antirrhopus moooooooooooo.jpg 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png JPTG_Rex.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park: The Game Jurassic_Park_T_prex_Bull_by_hellraptor.jpg|fanart by Hellraptor JPTLWBothRexesEddie.jpg|Both Tyrannosaur''s in The Lost World TREXtoppsscan.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park Annual #1 ArcticTyrannosaur.jpg|Arctic Tyrannosaurus rex from the CamoXtreme toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) CanyonTrexCamoX.jpg|Canyon Tyrannosaurus rex from the CamoXtreme toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) TREXjp2K9.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) HatchlingTREX2K9.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' hatchling from the Jurassic Park 2009 Forest Hunter General toy (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) LavaTREXtoy.jpg|Lava Tyrannosaurus rex from the CamoXtreme toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) SwampTREXtoy.jpg|Swamp Tyrannosaurus rex from the CamoXtreme toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) TREX2009Bull.jpg|Large Tyrannosaurus rex from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) TREXmini2009one.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' mini-figure 1 from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) TREXmini2009two.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' mini-figure 2 from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) TREXmini2009three.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' mini-figure 3 from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) File:TREXjp2Chaos.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus'' from the SNES game Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues TREXtoppsCOMICS.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' family from Topps comics (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) 24263.jpg|Custom Bull T. rex T.rex-02.jpg|Lego miniature of the T. rex Trexjp3malemodelte2.jpg Jurassic Park Dangerous Games 2 13.jpg|''T. rex'' from IDW Comic's Dangerous Games rex.jpg Baby rex.jpg|The [[baby T. rex|baby T. rex]] from the second movie. File:013200_.jpg|Papo's model inspired by the T. rex from the second and third movie DSCN3676.JPG Papo2012_brown-trex.png|Papo's 2012 repaint inspired by the T. rex from the first movie Ty01.jpg IMG 5418.jpg Image.jpg Jurassic-park1-1-.jpg|The T-Rex after breaking out of its pen. originalrex.jpg|The prototype of the electronic T. rex from the Jurassic Park Series 1 toyline. jurassic_park_3_12.png|The T-Rex in Jurassic Park III. jp_rex-run.jpg|T. rex Chases Away Jeep JP-TLW-Thrasher-Rex2-700x336.jpg|TLW JP Thrasher T-Rex Toy Screenshot-1928-4.jpg Scan-Command-Jurassic-Park.jpg Warpathjp5.jpg Warpath Jurassic Park.jpg Gripping.jpg fullbodyrexpuppet.JPG|Full body T.rex puppet greenbullrexpuppet.JPG JurassicPark-RexBust.JPG JurassicPark-RexCloseChase2.JPG JurassicPark-RexCloseChase5.JPG JurassicPark-RexTriumph.JPG tlwjp rex toys.jpg|The plush puppet, Thrasher and Bull T. rex toys stanwinston-animatoronic-jprex.jpg|Behind the scene on the set of Jurassic Park 3613391462.jpg|Custom JP Series 1 electronic T. rex 3612571533.jpg|Custom Thrasher and Junior T. rex 3613389098.jpg|Custom Thrasher T. rex rexpractice.PNG rexyroar.PNG rexystaring.PNG jp3d_tvspot_2.jpg|Dr. Grant, Lex, and Tim watch the T-rex jumps in to kill one of the Gallimimus Scan_Pic0019-1024x780.jpg 0071.png 005.png 008.png 0061.png 009.png 010.png jurassicpark_tyrannosaurus_rex.jpg rex_1080.png jurassicpark19931080phdh.jpg RaptorAttakRex-1024x644.png Cantreach-1024x719.png TLWFemRexRig.png suddenrySCOTCH.png 007.png rei_vs_titan.jpg 25d44eff499763ddec8dd3801a9fecd9.png Jurassic.Park.The Lost.World.1997.720p.DuaL.by Fabbio GaLLardo 02 01 23 00066.jpg Park-yurskogo-perioda-2-zateryannii-mir-19844.jpg Парк Юрского периода 2 359365.jpg Tumblr mcmyq165i41qhsdu1o1 1280.jpg TLWFemRex.jpg 2bf966f7753ed6edb75dfffde4e5e155.png t-rex_female.jpg|Female Concept Art t-rex_male.jpg|Male Concept Art t-rex_infant.jpg|Infant Concept Art Tyrannosaurus-smells.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus smells Alan and Lex. jp_tyrannosaurus_rex_by_hellraptor-d61u7n6.jpg Since we have a lot of T. rex images, I propose we should create a page for them. The article: '''''Tyrannosaurus rex/Gallery. What do guys think? -PopCultMedia, 1:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Making and maintaining such an article will be a lot of work that NO-ONE has ever been willing to do for articles like Jurassic Park (film)/Media. Could you look up what the best way is to store pictures. I was thinking about putting them in a category like Cathegory:Tyrannosaurus pictures. BastionMonk (talk) 10:52, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Split up? The T. rex is such a famous dinosaur, therefore this is a VERY large article. I think that, for the sake of clarity, it is better if we would split-up this article. A similar split-up has certainly improved the Velociraptor article. I think we should at least make a Tyrannosaurus rex (movie) article. Is there someone who disagrees? BastionMonk (talk) 09:26, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :This is something I've been thinking about recently, actually. Take a look at the Jurassic Park: Builder article. It uses tabs, and I think we can apply the same thing to many of the larger dinosaur articles on the wiki. Perhaps there can be a separate tab for movie, novel, and game canon? :I'll try and put together an example article to see how it looks. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I think we should use Tabs once we've solved all the bug issues. But, let us the whole Tab issue on the Forum --> Forum:Tabs. BastionMonk (talk) 09:49, November 12, 2013 (UTC) If no-one complains against the split-up before sunday, it will split. BastionMonk (talk) 09:49, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, I think it would be best to keep the Tyrannosaurus' page the way it was. Is there anyone agree? --VenT-rexBrennenburg, 13:47, 15 December 2013 (UTC) :What you think, Brennenburg, doesn't interests me. You have to come up with arguments. "old-way-is-better" is a falacy. If an article is too big and covers to many subjects, it improves the readability to split it up. THAT is why we don't have ONE article about the Park, but one about the novel version and one about the film version. That is why we have a separate article about the T. rex in Operation Genesis. I'm sure that it will improve the oversight and readability of the article if we make a separate article about the T. rex in the Film canon. :Unless anyone has a sensible argument against this, this article should be splitted. BastionMonk (talk) 10:52, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, yes, I'm very sorry about that. If you wish the Tyrannosaurus page should be splitted up, then I'm fine with it. --VenT-rexBrennenburg, 16:33, 16 December 2013 (UTC) Contraddictory statements regarding size it is stated in the jp section that the juvenile from jp3 was 10 ft tall at the hip, pointing out that the poster measures height at the tip of the head which is 14.5ft Then in the jp3 section you can clearly see that is true by looking at the poster but in that very section it is stated that the juvenile is as tall as a real life t rex would be and that the one from jp1 was oversized. Since the chart is right there, it seems like the jp3 subsection is wrong. ---- Cyber 20:07, August 29, 2014 (UTC) lifespan the dinosaurs on these islands do they longer lifespans for being clones rexy shwon to be greatest fighter for being 25yrs old :Um, I don't think so. Sue, a Tyrannosaurus rex specimen lived 3 years longer than Rexy and she wasn't cloned. --The Collector 03:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :can they live longer passing 30yrs maybe bit longer like 40yrs maybe Rexy shown to still fight well age :I think it's possible that they could reach 30. As for whether Rexy is better at fighting than wild Tyrannosaurs is up for debate. A wild T. rex would probably have more experience in hunting as they were raised outside of captivity their entire lives, unlike Rexy. But Rexy had caretakers to help cure any ailments she had whereas wild Tyrannosaurus had to struggle with injuries and diseases without anyone to take care of them. This asks the question: Would a wild, non-cloned Tyrannosaurus without any health problems fair as good as Rexy or a clone T. rex in a fight? --The Collector 04:23, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :so her lifespan will be 30yrs :though she fights so well for being 25yrs old :It's not a proven fact, but I think that if they live up to 28 years of age they can probably reach at least 30. --The Collector 04:30, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :do u think the movie can make it live longer lifespan :I don't understand your question, but I think whoever will make the sequels will make Rexy probably let Rexy live longer due to her popularity. --The Collector 04:39, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :im asking since they clones do you belive the dinos clones can live longer lifespan then regguler dinosaur could becuase Rexy can fought agianst super predator hybrid :Yeah pretty much any animal in captivity tends to live longer than their wild counterparts. But how old an individual doesn't account for strength and endurance, especially longevity. --The Collector 04:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :well how long do u think she might live i think 40yrs old possible maybe she will breed to have eggs conttiune her legancy :Who knows, Sue died from unknown causes instead of her injuries. She could have lived longer than we currently think. --The Collector 04:49, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :i think u right :can u imagine they make male trex for Rexy to breed to contiune her legancy possible Chris Prat as owen wil teach baby comucation skills Trex abilities was the abilites i put down was it correct Trex strength was belived to lift 5tons in its mouth trex inttlect i didnt get a chance but it must great as some peopel belived they smart as cat but they could be smater in the films as Rexy can tell the electric fence was off by putting his arms on it and knowing Blue was helping to fight off the indimous rex great stamina and endurance to take many attacks trex has great endurability and great stmiana more abilities Trex physical strength is said in real life did u know 5tons able to lift like weight of Edmontosurs and inguandon Thier jaw strength is near 12,800-13,000lbs Trex eye debate isnt also Sences and trex can smell i agreed with this Dragodino123 (talk) 16:29, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Spinosaurus VS Tyrannosaurus rex T Rex is cool but I think Spinosaurus would win. Let me know what you guys think! Spinosaurusrex, August 2015. according to jurassic world premium art book Rexy is 13.4m long and I-Rex was 15.2m long at their fight QuakingStar (talk) 18:12, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Where is the proof Of the sizes of the Lost World Male and Female T-Rexes? If there is no proof I am removing the size info QuakingStar (talk) 07:59, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't understand Dinosaur abilities or powers These dinosaur are clones but with Frog DNA. Wouldn't it be super natural since its possible that dinosaur have side effects to give dinosaur. In real life its believe trex is smart as cat. But Rexy and the Parents 2nd film proven to be far more intelligent than average Trex. Wouldn't their abilities of intellect has enhance meaning its powers for intelligence Hidden ability/power of gender changer And possible another side effect of her lifespan. Dinosaur lifespan has been enhance since Rexy at the age 25yrs old so she might live munch longer then 30yrs Since real Trex take 20yrs to grow but dinosaur growth rate is under few years at least 3 since Rexy was born in 1990. Hidden Clone enhancements of Gender changer, Growth rate, longer lifespan, and enhanced intellect which is proven on Rexy Dinowolf56 (talk) 06:56, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Well anyone Dinowolf56 (talk) 09:08, September 30, 2015 (UTC) more dinosaurs Dinosaur DNA 14:23, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ... Why are we using a trading card for sizes? QuakingStar (talk) 00:27, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Should we revert the page rewrite by Cyrannian? I want to. UltraMegaDude (talk) 01:40, January 31, 2018 (UTC)